Nothing but You
by Ann Claw
Summary: Luna memikirkan beberapa hal ketika Harry terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya.Ia merasa bersalah karena tak ada yang dapat ia perbuat untuk Harry, sedangkan Harry sudah menyelamatkan jiwanya pada saat pertempuran.


Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Paired : Harry P. / Luna L.

Luna POV

Aku tidak lebih dari selembar kertas yang melayang saat tertiup angin. Mungkin aku murid teraneh di sekolah ini. Mungkin tak akan ada yang bisa mengerti apa yang aku lakukan dan apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku telah melalui semuanya di Hogwarts. Pertempuran yang melalaikan semua kegiatan yang seharusnya kulakukan. Ya, itu tidak penting, tapi apa yang harus dikorbankan itulah yang sangat penting.

Harry. Ia terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang serba berwarna putih ini. Badannya sangat kaku, matanya terlalu berat untuk ia buka, dan terlebih, lukanya yang sangat dalam sehabis pertempuran itu. Harry harus berjuang melawan maut, membela dunia sihir, dan memperjuangkan nyawa-nyawa yang penting baginya, terutama diriku. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa berdiam, di sini, di sampingnya. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku hanya bisa menunggu-menunggu-dan menunggu.

Aku bosan.

Aku hanya diam memandangi seluruh isi ruangan ini.

Aku berpikir..

_Mengapa aku memilih untuk tetap hidup daripada dilahap oleh maut dan mati?_

Ku pikir tak ada salahnya untuk tetap menjalani hidup, walau pedih. Kepedihan itu _toh _tidak datang setiap waktu. Mungkin aku tidak tahu diri, memilih untuk hidup sekarang sedangkan orang yang menyelamatkan hidupku harus memperjuangkan hidupnya. Tapi, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

_Apa yang terjadi saat hujan menghilang?_

Tetesan air tertinggal di seluruh bumi, dan yang tersisa hanyalah pelangi yang tak kunjung pergi sampai aku melihat bayangan wajahnya. Dengan luka di dahinya. Ya, itu sedikit mengganggu, tapi begitu kau lihat lingkaran hijau yang menyisakan bayangan pelangi di dalamnya. Di sana, kau menemukan kedamaian, kehangatan, dan aku akan selalu terjaga.

_Hey, mengapa lalat tidak bisa menari balet?_

Mungkin, sepatu balet tak cukup di kakinya. Mungkin juga mereka perlu keajaiban untuk berputar dan melayang.

Ya, Harry juga memerlukan keajaiban untuk berputar dan melayang di atas permadani hijau tempat kami berpijak . Walaupun sepatu balet tak cukup di kakinya, ia masih bisa menggunakan sapu terbangnya.

Aku berhenti berpikir. Aku memandangi sekujur tubuh Harry yang belum juga bangkit. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya duduk memandangi orang yang telah merelakan hidupnya demi diriku. Apa aku harus memberi kalung keberuntunganku ini? Tidak. Tidak akan berhasil.

Aku memegang tangannya agar ia bisa merasakan kehangatan seperti yang ku harapkan.

Aku bingung. Ya, aku ini hanyalah seorang gadis aneh yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu, aku tak akan pergi ke sekolah ini. Lebih baik aku belajar bersama domba-domba dan menari-berterbangan bersama mereka. Aku tak mau bertemu Harry jika harus berakhir seperti ini.

Tak terasa setetes air jatuh ke tangan Harry. Apa itu? Ku rasa aku sudah membersihkan tutup botol minuman yang kugunakan untuk kalungku ini. Bukan, itu air mataku yang tak ku sadari sudah membasahi sebagian tempat tidur Harry.

Maafkan aku Harry. Aku tidak bisa.

"Luna," Sepatah kata keluar dari mulut yang sedari tadi kuharapkan untuk terbuka. Itu dia, Harry.

"Harry, apa kabar?" Tanyaku. Ku hapus air mataku dan tersenyum. Hanya itu yang bisa terbentuk dari wajahku.

"Kau tak perlu menangis hingga membasahi kasurku. Kau aneh, tak seharusnya kau menangis. Aku hanya tidur sebentar, tapi kau begitu khawatir." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sebentar? Ya, mungkin 3 hari itu sebentar. Apa yang kau rasakan?" Aku berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku terlalu khawatir.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak merasakan apa pun. Hanya saja, aku bermimpi, kau menari-berterbangan di bawah pelangi saat kau bilang bahwa kau akan membuatkanku sepatu balet." Gumamnya. Tau darimana Harry tentang apa yang kupikirkan tadi?

"Tapi, lalat itu belum menuntut sepatu balet darimu kan?" Kataku tersenyum lebar.

Harry bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia masih memegang tanganku, dan sekarang lebih erat.

"Aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Bahkan, kalau aku harus melawan sang pangeran kegelapan berjuta-juta kali. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Betapa hinanya aku, jika meninggalkan orang sepertimu di tengah ribuan manusia ini." Katanya. Ia memelukku dan sulit bagiku untuk melepaskannya.

"Hey, sepertinya hujan sudah menghilang. Apa kau bisa mengajak domba-domba di luar sana terbang bersamamu?" Aku dan Harry tertawa.

Pelukan ini, suasana ini. Tak akan pernah kusia-siakan lagi.

Fin

First fic. Maaf kurang jelas. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Maaf membosankan. Aku masih belajar. Tak lama lagi aku akan publish other stories (DRAMIONE). Aku masih menunggu hujan pergi dan pelangi datang dengan warna-warna yang indah, yang akan menghiasi setiap sudut dalam otakku. Dan aku, masih butuh waktu untuk berubah.

Thank you for my best friends (carol & rara) who helped me through all of this.


End file.
